


I believe that happy girls are pretty girls

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Suggestive Themes, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were planning on going out with friends but they baled on you. Instead, you decided to go on you own, but when you open the door, there he is</p>
            </blockquote>





	I believe that happy girls are pretty girls

**Author's Note:**

> A little love for Hawkeye, you know, wishful thinking  Of course, I love all of the Avengers ~~He's just my favorite~~

"Why are you so eager to get off the carrier, Agent Barton," Director Fury asked, noting how Clint was trying to act normal.

"No reason, Sir, just want to get home."

Fury smirked. "Use to you would never want to go home. You had said the job was your life. Something I should know about, Agent?"

"Just plans with someone, Sir," Clint said as he stood straight like any soldier should.

"Have fun on your vacation, Barton."

Clint said a thank you before jumping on a jet and heading towards the bright lights of the city.

Putting the finishing touches of eyeliner on, you placed the pen down and went for the mascara. You had been planning to go out with a couple of friends this past week, but they both baled at the last moment. You decided that even if you were to go alone that you would still go out and have the fun you deserved.

Your miniskirt of purple metallic glittered under the lights of your home. The black tank that you wore was hidden under your small jacket. Everything you wore had been bought together, all of the things having black and purple, even the knee high boots. Glancing one last time in the mirror to see if you looked alright, you turned everything but the porch light off, purse in hand.

You opened the door and squeaked at the shadowed man in front of you. You sighed in relief at the familiar figure, a smile on your lips. "I didn't know you'd be home tonight."

Even though his face was hidden, you knew he was smirking as he walked over the threshold. "I didn't know you wore my colors so well."

Every step he took closer to you made you take one step back. The door closed behind him before he turned off the porch light. Your purse was yanked from your grasp and you heard it hit the floor with a thud.

"I didn't know they were your colors or I would have picked something else out." You couldn't help but tease him as your back hit the wall. There was no where left to go.

His rough hands danced along your thighs and up your body before placing them on either side of your head. "You knew exactly what you were choosing. You also know that seeing you wear them turns me on." Clint nuzzled against your neck, his warm breath making you shiver.

"Just like you know that caging me between you and a wall makes me more than a little happy," you said in a strained voice, lightly running your lips against his perfect ones.

You gasped at feeling him pick you up in his strong arms as he carried you bridal style to your bedroom, his fingers tickling along your legs. Tonight was definitely going to make you both happy.


End file.
